User blog:CreatorTheta/Human Evolution Theory in RWBY
Human Evolution Theory (This is assuming that the species of human in RWBY may have evolved from our species or some species similar.) (Also I may update this page if I get more information relating to this topic) Now, with RWBY, we see many things that seem biologically impossible for a human (Such as surviving getting hit with the back of Ruby' scythe or Yang's gauntlets ,being able to produce energy in the form of Aura/Semblance, Pyrrha not having hand broken to bits when kicked with a full metal boot and even semi animal people called Faunus).So for this blog, my question to ask is if it is actually possible that evolution could have a hand in most of this. First off, we need to have at least 1 point that the time period for evolution could of occurred, otherwise this would all go bust. That point is.... the advancement of technology. In RWBY, we see that much of the technology has indeed been advanced to the point of being nearly impossible (Well in truth, unless super compressable mater exists and the rules of physics don't apply, most of these weapons don't exist..... :) ). Holographic images, transforming weapons, fully autonomous robots and hoverships are all in RWBY and that tells use that the must of been at least a 50 to 200 years to develop all of this technology and to produce it. But there is also another 2 points for the time period that allowed evolution to appear. These two points are Grimm and Faunus. With the Grimm, an entire species doesn't just pop up out of nowhere. Most of the time, species need to grow and populate overtime. We know that Grimm are everywhere in natural areas such as forest and that their species was so large and overpopulated that humanity needed to cut their numbers in order to survive as a species. But a problem with this is that the Grimm have a possiblity of not being a species but instead being a virus or disease (I'll explain that another time if people need me to post the theory up) in which then the Grimm can spread rapidly within 1-10 years. Another issue with Grimm is that from what the intro of RWBY said, it is possible that Grimm could of been around when humanity first began or even before. (Old Faunus Explaination) The Faunus (Homo Animalia) (I'm gonna call them that till it's something else) however have been around for some period of time. Due to MetalArcher's theory, it seems that they are also likey to be a similar species to humans due to a possible common ancestor that allows the two species to create offspring between them. This means that they may of had similar evolution traits and also throws in another time period aid for this theory EDIT:Homo Animalia most likey have had some common ancestor with Homo Magnus due to the possiblity to create offspring. But this isn't confirmed yet but I will add this to the theory Thanks to MetallicArcher for aid for this part of the topic For interspecies reproduction to be possible, shouldn't humans and faunus share at least a common ancestor otherwise they wouldn't be genetically compatible enough to create offspring? 7 hours ago by MetallicArcher Now that we got at least 200 years to spare for evolution, we can now start to explain how evolution could make humanity more like homo magnus (Greater human.....gotta love Latin) (Also this is what I'm gonna call the RWBY human species in this till it's confirmed to be something different) by listing all the changes homo sapians can't do but what homo magnus can do. *Superhuman speed *Superhuman damage resistance *Manipulation of energy *Natural Aura field *Regeneration (to a degree, not like these people are gonna be Denizens or something) *Better eyesight Now with these changes, we can give a way for them to work *Superhuman speed can be caused by a faster working heart and stronger muscles as well as better eyesight and brain needed in order to see where you are going *Damage resistance can be made by stronger bones and thicker skin and muscles and also the addition of extra support bones in the body *Manipulation of energy can be contributed by a better nervous system that can provide conductivity to the outer layer of the skin. Aura is also made by this *Regeneration can be caused by a new organ that can develop stem cells to improve natural healing plus energy can prompt these cells to react to damage (Explains why Aura helps healing) The appearance on the homo magnus appear similar to us on the outside, but I have one more question. Does anyone know what scale these people and everything in RWBY is? Because it may be possible that these people are taller and more evolved than homo sapians but due to the lack of scale, we don't notice it. If they were indeed larger than us by say...2x, then they would be stronger, faster and more solid than homo sapians. That's it for my theory on this topic (P.S, I am not saying this is going to be 100% right so don't bag me out by saying this theory sucks or something silly, like comments on my typing sucking , it's just a theory) PEACE OUT: CreatorTheta <<<<<(O)>>>>> Category:Blog posts